Love to Hate
by chani-chan
Summary: Mimi only wanted to live a drama free life, but when she agrees to be the housekeeper and roommate of the famous rock star, Yamato Ishida, that is the last thing she is going to get!  Full summary inside:D AU.
1. Rock Star Crisis

Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon**

Summary:

Mimi just wanted to live a drama-free ordinary life, but when she agrees to be the housekeeper/ roommate of the famous rock star, Yamato Ishida, that is the last thing she is ever going to get. Now, she has to deal with jealous fans, hot but arrogant celebrities, and Yamato's dirty laundry!

* * *

Prologue

Rock Star Crisis

* * *

"Yamato Ishida! What the hell were you thinking?!?!" Jyou Kido yelled at the blonde young man, who obviously wasn't paying attention, "This is the fourth roommate this month!"

Yamato Ishida ignored his manager and just continued to strum random chords on his guitar. He was stretched on the cozy leather couch in his living room. He lived in a nice and capacious apartment in the middle of Tokyo, but the only problem with it was that it was always a mess with all the parties he would have.

Jyou didn't know how to handle him, his parents lived abroad so they couldn't supervise him like normal parents, and Yamato wouldn't listen to him if his life depended on it. Jyou thought that if he had someone living with him and keeping him in check, like a nanny, things will be just fine.

However, Yamato chased away all of his _20 _nannies away by either being insulting by calling them "fat" or "old", or by being perverted by saying, "I've always dreamt of a nanny who would help me with my _special_ _needs _in my _lower area"_. So Jyou just settled with him just living with a roommate who would also be his housekeeper. But, being who he is, Yamato hated the idea of living with another guy that he kicked them out, or not listened to them until they left themselves.

Jyou sighed out of frustration as he gave a stern look at Yamato.

"Whoa, what did we miss here? What did Yamato do this time?" a boy with messy chocolate brown hair asked as he walked through the front door and into the living room.

"Whoa, Taichi, it seems we missed a little party…………" said a boy with light brown spiky hair as he stared at the mess that was made the previous night around the really large apartment.

The apartment was trashed. There was beer bottles' laying around almost everywhere, some of the furniture was knocked over, all of the plants were taken out of their pots, and vomit or food stains were all over the floor. A _little_ party is definitely an understatement.

"Yo Tai, Kazuma! What's up?" Yamato greeted his two band mates and friends as he sat up on the couch, placing aside his guitar.

He high-fived each one of them, not noticing the unpleasant look on their manager's face.

"Hey Man! We were just dropping by, Kazuma thought that maybe we should come up with a new song or something………." Taichi said casually, like the apartment wasn't completely destroyed.

"Yeah, Takuma and Michael should be coming soon……….but……." Kazuma said looking around the apartment, "we might have to do it somewhere else………….."

"That's a good idea Kazuma, as you can see, the place is trashed," Jyou said seriously finally getting their attention, "and is in no condition to, well, do anything except clean……"

Jyou looked at Yamato with a stern look, but all Yamato did was roll his eyes.

"Yeah, about that- what did you do?" Taichi asked jokingly as he chuckled with Kazuma.

"Nothing much, I just invited Keichi's sister and some of her friends over for a little _fun,_" Yamato said casually as he smirked, "and the next thing I know there's a party, and I'm making out with his sister on the couch………no big deal….."

Taichi and Kazuma burst out laughing. Jyou, however, was anything but amused.

"You made out with your roommate's sister?!? Dude, you're crazier than I thought!" Taichi said in between laughs.

"You mean ex-roommate! Damn, I wish I was there to see the look on his face! He must've been pissed!'" Kazuma cried in between laughs. The two of them continued to laugh, Yamato was laughing with them too.

"Yeah, he was so pissed that after thirty minutes of my hardcore make out session with his sister he pulled her off me, told me to go screw myself, and then left with her in his grip," Yamato said as he laughed, "I didn't care though, I found some other hottie to make out with anyway!"

Tai and Kazuma laughed even harder. Jyou shook his head as his sweat dropped.

'_I should've just been a doctor like my parents told me too,'_ Jyou thought as he sighed.

"Will you three please stop it? This is a serious issue!" Jyou yelled finally causing the three teenaged boys to turn their heads to him, "If Yamato doesn't have someone to watch him and keep him in check, I will be forced to send him to Europe where his parents are!"

Silence grew in the room. None spoke a word.

Yamato's parents lived in Europe, but they would only allow him to stay if he was on his best behavior even though he is a rock star, and that he lives with someone responsible. He never did listen to them since he never saw them, but he knew he will need a responsible roommate if he wanted to remain in Japan.

"That's right man; our band can't go on without you! If you move to Europe- we might as well say goodbye to our rockstar careers!" Taichi said as he scratched his head.

"I mean, I would offer for you to stay at my place, but you know my parents don't exactly like you………" Kazuma said awkwardly, "After all, you did grope my sister…………………more than once….."

"And I only have two bedrooms……" Taichi said apologetically.

"And you refuse to live with anyone I choose anyway" Jyou said with his arms crossed.

Yamato didn't talk and sat there stubbornly, thinking about his situation. He definitely didn't want to move to Europe, but he didn't like living some old hag or some really serious dude.

"So what do you want me to do about?" Yamato asked coolly as he looked at the three of them.

Jyou thought about this for a second then said, "I'll look for a roommate for you, but you must promise to try and be at least a little pleasant……….is that a deal?"

He brought out his hand, and Yamato stared at it for a second. He then grinned and shook his with his and said, "Deal"

* * *

**Luvin-hope: **Just so you know, Mimi is the main character, this is just the prologue. Please give me a honest, but nice review:D Thanks!

P.S If you have any questions just senda message to me, or e-mail me:D


	2. No Drama Please

Okay so here's the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it :D

**Disclaimer:** Just in case, I don't own anything

**In the last chapter:** Yamato threw a party that caused him to loose his fourth roommate this month! Now Jyou has to find him another roommate, but who is strong enough to handle Yamato Ishida?

* * *

Love to Hate

Chapter 1

No Drama Please

* * *

"Mimi!"

A young girl with long caramel brown hair turned around at the sound of her name. When she turned around her hazel brown eyes shined once she saw the person who was calling her.

"Miyako, hi!" Mimi Tachikawa said as she smiled at the violet-haired girl with large round glasses, and who was also her best friend since they were babies.

Mimi was on her way to school. She was dressed in the Odaiba High School's girls uniform which consisted of a black blaze over a white button up shirt and a green pleated plaid skirt that was down to the knees. Though, some of the girls bring the skirt just a couple inches higher like Mimi. She always thought she looked dorky with the skirt all the way down to the knees. A green tie or ribbon could be chosen to wear with the uniform. Mimi had her green tie loosely around her neck. On her feet were her white Reebok shoes.

Miyako Inoue ran up to Mimi, panting and said, "Huff….I….huff….have….."

Mimi looked at her friend questionably, "You have……?"

She waited for her best friend to get her breath back. Once she got her breath back, Miyako took off her glasses and wiped the sweat off her forehead with her Hello Kitty handkerchief. She then put her handkerchief back into her pocket and cleaned her glasses.

"Phew…." Miyako sighed as she put her round large glasses on, "That was a workout!"

Mimi chuckled at Miyako; she always hated doing anything that considered running, or in general moving. She was a computer geek, but Mimi loved her anyway.

"So…..what is so important that you had to run and tell me? You don't usually head out to school this early…….." Mimi asked curiously as she raised a brow. This was the first time that Mimi has every seen Miyako awake at 7 in the morning. Miyako usually heads out for school 7:30, a half-hour before school even starts.

Miyako eyes lightened up.

"Oh! That's right! I can't believe I forgot!" Miyako said excitedly. Mimi's sweat dropped at Miyako's short-termed memory loss.

_'This girl……….'_ Mimi sighed in her thoughts.

"I have the greatest news in the world!" Miyako practically cried.

Mimi just stared at her best friend. She knew it probably wasn't anything important to _her_, the last time Miyako said what was the greatest news in the world was that the American celebrity Bow Wow broke up with Ciara. Miyako was the queen when it came to celebrity gossip all over the world, being a computer and internet geek and all. But, Mimi did not really care for that celebrity gossip. Who cared about their dramatic lives? It's not like anything going on in _their_ lives involved _hers_ or anything, so why bother? Gossip, especially celebrity gossip, just made life a too dramatic, and that was the last thing in the world she wanted.

"Really?" Mimi said sarcastically as she continued to walk to school with Miyako walking right next to her.

"Why are you talking like that?" Miyako whined, noticing Mimi's unenthusiastic tone.

"Like what?"

"Like you're not interested!"

"I'm not, honestly, I would only be interested if you were going to tell me that you won a million dollars and you're gonna give me half……" Mimi said bluntly and walked ahead.

Miyako just stared at her. Even though Mimi was usually a cheerful and happy-go-lucky person, she is seriously blunt. She would tell you exactly what is on her mind.

"Actually, Meems………it sorta is…………" Miyako said grinning at her best friend's back.

Mimi stopped in her place and looked at Miyako, obviously interested now.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked, a smile slowly creeping its way onto her face.

Miyako smiled mischievously as she walked up to Mimi and said, "Well, I did enter this contest over the internet………..and………."

Mimi suddenly felt excited, and it kept on growing each moment Miyako remained silent. She found herself smiling widely.

"And?!? And what?!?" Mimi asked enthusiastically. Miyako grinned even more. When she's interested, Mimi can be like a little kid in Disney World.

"Well, I won……" Miyako said slowly, yet excitedly, "Two _front row tickets and backstage passes_ to the _Lone Wolves_ concert this weekend!!! Isn't that just awesome?!?!"

Miyako screamed happily and jumped up and down, but Mimi's excited smile dropped instantly. The only sound that came out of her mouth was a simple, "Huh?"

"So you wanna go?" Miyako asked enthusiastically once she finished her jumping fest.

"No" Mimi said bluntly, and just walked ahead.

Miyako stood there, dumbfounded. It took her a couple of seconds for what just happened to process into her brain.

"What?!?" Miyako cried loudly and ran to catch up with Mimi, "Are you kidding me?!?!"

"Nope" Mimi said as they turned the corner and into the front gate of Odaiba High School.

The two of them greeted some of their friends that were passing by, and continued on their way to the shoe lockers. Miyako whining the entire time.

"Why?!? It would be a lot of fun!" Miyako asked desperately, "Plus, those guys are so hot!!!"

"Well, for three reasons actually, One- I have work, Two- I have to find a place to live, oh and Three- I just don't wanna go" Mimi said bluntly as she took off her shoes and put them in her small square locker.

"What? You can't be serious!" Miyako cried as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I am, you know that I'm moving out of my Aunty Shoko's apartment soon, and I need a place to live…….." Mimi said a she put on her indoor shoes. Miyako sighed out of frustration.

"I guess I'll just have to ask someone else……" Miyako said disappointedly as she looked down.

She knew that Miyako was really looking forward to her going with her, but Mimi was just too busy. Mimi smiled weakly at her friend before saying, "Oh, no more drama please, Miyako! I'm really sorry I can't go!"

"I don't see why you can't just stay with your Aunty, I mean come on. You two get along really well!" Miyako said stubbornly.

Mimi sighed before she replied, "I know, but she's 34 years-old, and she hasn't gone on many dates for the ten years I've been living with her. I don't want to be in the way of her life….."

Ever since Mimi was five-years old, she has been living with her aunty. Her mother just left her at her Aunty Shoko's apartment. She sent a few letters and presents to her everywhere now and then. She even came to see her on rare occasions, but before Mimi knew it, she was gone. Her father left her and her mother when she was only two-years-old, so she couldn't live with him. She was grateful of her Aunty Shoko. She was still pretty young when she was left to practically raise Mimi all on her own. Mimi always wondered how her Aunty Shoko felt about her own older twin sister just dumping a five-year old on her. But, of course she never asked.

"Can't you at least get one day off? Please?" Miyako pleaded as she hooked herself onto Mimi's right arm.

Mimi rolled her eyes and shook Miyako off of her.

"No, I need the money for an apartment," Mimi said as they walked into their homeroom, class A-2.

Miyako was about to say something, but Mimi cut her off by saying, "And don't even ask if I have any plans after school, you know I work everyday after school"

With that said Mimi walked to her seat next to the window. Miyako just stared at her, pouting.

"You can be so mean sometimes!" Miyako cried.

* * *

"Welcome to Sweet Cinnamon Café! Table for one?" Mimi cheerily asked the tall blue-haired man who wore glasses as he entered the café that her aunty owned.

She was now dressed into a pink t-shirt with the name of the café on the back and jeans with a black apron wrapped around the waist. The Sweet Cinnamon Café was a cute and casual café for customers to relax. Mimi's aunty believed that the customers would feel comfortable and relaxed if the employees were relaxed and enthusiastic. Because of that belief, there was no particular uniform. Of course, they had to dress appropriately, but comfortably. The only thing that was a must was that they wear a shirt with "Sweet Cinnamon Café" on it.

"Oh, actually, I'm here to visit a friend of mine…….I believe she's the owner of this café? Shoko Tachikawa?" the blue-haired man asked with his hands in his pockets.

Mimi examined the man suspiciously. She could tell that he was at least her auntie's age, and that he was pretty rich since he what seem to be wearing some pretty fancy black business suit. She figured he was a president of a company or something.

'_How does Aunty Shoko know a guy like him? He looks pretty high class!' _Mimi thought as she stared at him, impressed, _'Way to go Aunty! You know how to em!'_

As Mimi was congratulating her aunty about her good taste in men in her thoughts she forgot about that he was standing there, waiting. She didn't remember until he coughed. Once she snapped back into reality, she blushed, embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry! Of course, here let me take you to a table, and I'll get her for you!" Mimi said as smiled sheepishly.

The man nodded and followed her to a small table meant for two.

"I'll be right back, but would you like anything to drink?" Mimi asked as she handed him a menu once he was seated.

"A cup of coffee would be fine, oh, and a carrot cake. Thank you." The man said once he looked through the menu quickly, then handed back to Mimi.

Mimi bowed, said that she'll be back, and then left for her Aunty Shoko. She found her in the kitchen, taking out a tray of cookies. Shoko Tachikawa with her hazel eyes and honey colored mid-back length hair (that was tied back into a French braid) she was a really beautiful woman. Saote, Mimi's mother and Shoko's older twin sister, looked exactly the same, but shorter hair.

"Oh, Mimi! Shouldn't you be helping the customers?" Shoko asked when she noticed Mimi walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah, but there is this man here to see you," Mimi said as she leaned against the wall, "he's pretty handsome, how did you meet him?"

Shoko looked at her niece surprised.

"Man? What man? Do you know his name?" Shoko asked as she took the freshly baked cookies off of the baking sheet and onto a plate.

"Nope, but he has glasses and blue hair…." Mimi said casually as she turned to leave, "anyway he's outside waiting for you, I should be getting back to work…"

Once Mimi left, Shoko jerked her head up realizing how Mimi just described the man waiting for her.

'_Glasses and blue hair?!? That sounds like………no way it couldn't be!'_ Shoko thought as she dusted her hands and headed out of the kitchen. _'……Jyou Kido….."_

When she exited the kitchen the first thing she saw was Jyou sitting at his table, drinking his cup of coffee. A huge smile came unto her face.

"Jyou Kido!" Shoko exclaimed happily as she ran to him, "What are you doing here?"

Jyou stood up to give his old friend a big hug as he said, "Shoko Tachikawa! Long time no see!"

Shoko chuckled as she broke the hug and took the seat across from him. He sat back down.

"Yeah, so what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since you're brother's wedding!" Shoko said chuckled.

Jyou however didn't laugh with her. He stared down into his coffee. Shoko noticed the serious look in his eyes and asked him seriously, "Why are you here?"

"Well, as you know, I'm the manager of the Lone Wolves………" Jyou trailed. Shoko nodded in response, urging him to continue.

"…..And I'm looking for someone to live with the lead singer and bass guitarist, Yamato Ishida……" Jyou told Shoko seriously as he looked at her.

Shoko stared at him obviously confused.

"And, why did you come see me then?" she asked suspiciously.

Jyou took a long sip from his coffee before replying, "Well, I tried over too many guys to count, plus 20 nannies, to live with him, but he finds some way to chase them out………and I was hoping maybe you know someone I can trust?"

Shoko sat there and stared at Jyou. He was sweating nervously. The next thing he knew- she burst out laughing!

"Huh?" was all Jyou could say.

"Hahaha! 20 nannies?!? That's too funny!" Shoko cried in between her laughs.

Jyou sighed a he shook his head, "Yeah, yeah, it's very funny, but do you mind? I really need your help!"

She finally stopped laughing after a few minutes, but still chuckled every now and then. She placed her hand on her chin and thought.

"I don't know if I know someone……….hmmm………let me think……" she said as she thought, but no one came into mind……until………

"Well here's one slice of carrot cake- baked fresh!" Mimi said happily as she walked up to the table, holding the plate of carrot cake, "Enjoy!"

She then placed the cake in front of Jyou, and then left to attend to her other customers.

If there was a light bulb above Shoko's head, it would've definitely have flicked on.

"So….Jyou………how much would this roommate have to pay?" Shoko asked suspiciously as she raised her eyebrow.

Jyou took a bite of his cake and looked at her confused.

"Huh? Well……he wouldn't need to pay for rent if that is what you mean, but he will have to do all the cleaning, cooking, and basically make sure he doesn't do anything reckless….." Jyou informed before taking a sip from his coffee.

"Sounds like you want to hire him a mom…………" Shoko muttered.

"Not a mom, but a housekeeper………….it's more proper……." Jyou stated as he nodded. Shoko rolled her eyes.

"All I need is to find someone responsible, and strong enough to handle Yamato," he explained, "and he's hired!"

Shoko smirked; she knew who was perfect to be Yamato Ishida's roommate.

"Well, Jyou, you're in luck! I know exactly who should be Yamato's roommate! Or……….housekeeper as you would say……" Shoko said happily as she folded her hands together, "and that person is right in this café!"

Jyou looked around the café, "where?"

"Your waitress…..." Shoko said before calling Mimi to come over, "Hey Mimi! Come here for a sec okay?"

Mimi looked at her aunty oddly, but shrugged it off as she walked to their table. Jyou, however, looked shocked and confused.

"A girl?!?" he whispered so Mimi wouldn't hear him, "I was hoping on a guy! After all, Yamato is a real playboy!"

"Relax, trust me!" Shoko whispered back before Mimi came up to them, "Just give her a chance, you won't regret it!"

"Fine, but I don't know……" Jyou whispered just as Mimi came up to their table.

Mimi looked back and forth from Shoko to Jyou suspiciously. She knew something was up.

"What is it that you two want?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shoko smiled innocently at her niece before responding, "Oh, nothing, Mimi dear, you met my old friend, Jyou Kido, and Jyou you met my niece Mimi"

"Niece?!?!" Jyou asked shocked, "She's you're niece?!?"

"Yep, isn't she just beautiful? But, anyway, Mimi did you know that Jyou is the manager of the Lone Wolves?" Shoko asked, smiling.

"Uh...no, why should I care?" Mimi asked suspiciously as she still continued to raise her eyebrow at her aunty.

Jyou looked at her shocked. Not once has he ever got that reaction from any girl that found out that he was the manager of the Lone Wolves. He was actually impressed. Maybe he should actually consider her to be Yamato's housekeeper/ roommate.

"What do you think of the Lone Wolves lead singer and bass guitarist, Yamato Ishida, Mimi?" Jyou asked with his fingers on his chin.

"Uh…." Mimi said, taken back by the sudden question, "Nothing really…..I mean from what I heard he sounds like a real arrogant jerk, who probably plays around with girls…………I don't care much for him really….."

'_This girl could never be more right………'_ Jyou thought. He could see Shoko smirking from the corner of his eyes. He continued to stare at Mimi, debating if he should really make her Yamato's roommate.

Mimi stood there confused as Jyou stared at her, and her aunty was just smirking.

"What is going on?" she finally asked.

Jyou finally stood up and gave a nod to Shoko, who stood up as well. From what Mimi could see she could tell they just agreed to something.

"Mimi, honey, since you want to live on your own and you're still looking for a place to live," Shoko said as she took Mimi's hands into hers, "I found a place for you to live, and I know you will want to refuse, but this is the only way I will allow you to go out on your own…….."

"Huh? What are you talking about Aunty Shoko?" Mimi asked, confused.

"Mimi, Jyou has an offer for you to live in a good place, but……." Shoko trailed off, leaving Mimi even more confused.

"But….? What's going on?!?!?" Mimi asked again.

"Mimi Tachikawa……..I ask you to be Yamato Ishida's roommate……please…..." Jyou said looking seriously into Mimi's eyes.

Mimi searched into his black eyes through his glasses, and she knew he was serious. She couldn't believe her ears. Her live with _Yamato Ishida_?!? No way in hell!

"Hell no!" Mimi cried as she broke her hands away from her Aunty, "Are you crazy?!? Me live with some total stranger?!? Not gonna happen!"

Jyou grinned, that was exactly the type of answer he wanted to hear. If she agreed to be his roommate like that, he knew something would be wrong. He also knew there was going to be a lot of persuading to get Mimi to agree.

"Mimi Tachikawa! Watch your language!" Shoko scolded, "If you want to move out of the apartment, you will have to live with Yamato Ishida! There is no other way!"

"What? Seriously? I can't just live with some guy I never met!"

"Jyou knows him, and you two will meet anyway!"

"So? I still refuse! No way am I going to be his roommate!"

"Why Not?!?"

"Because I don't need anymore drama in my life, thank you very much!"

"Who said living with Yamato Ishida will give you drama?!?!"

"I think it's kinda obvious Aunty!" Mimi yelled frustrated. The two of them completely forgot that they were fighting in a public place.

Jyou stood there, watching the two argue. He found it rather amusing, both of their tempers and personalities were alike in a way. He decided it was best for Shoko to persuade Mimi to agree, since she was after all, Mimi's aunty.

"You haven't even met the guy, at least give him a chance! He may not be as bad as you think!" Shoko said sternly as she placed both hands on her hips.

Mimi sighed, knowing that she lost this argument.

"Fine………..but, what will I have to do? This all can't be free……" Mimi asked as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, you don't have to pay rent. All you have to do clean, cook, and make sure Yamato doesn't do anything stupid," Jyou repeated the same thing he said to Shoko to Mimi.

Mimi raised her eyebrows at him as she said curiously, "You basically just want me to be his mom? You serious?"

"Told you so!" Shoko grinned, as Jyou blushed.

"Shut up!"

Mimi watched to the two of them, praying to God, that there will be no drama when she starts living with Yamato.

* * *

So? How was it? Please tell me in your reviews! Thanks for reading!

**In the next chapter:** Mimi meets Yamato! Will they get along? Come on! This is a comedy fic, of course not!


	3. Meet the Ladies' Man

**Disclaimer: **I don't wanna get sued or anything, so just in case- I don't own anything

**In the last chapter: **Mimi needed a place to live before she moved out of her aunt's apartment to let her aunt live her own life. She agrees to be the housekeeper/ roommate of Yamato Ishida, but will she be strong enough to handle Yamato? Or will he be able to chase her away like all the others?

* * *

Love to Hate

Chapter 2

Meet the Ladies' Man

* * *

"Today's the day! Time to wake up!" Shoko greeted her niece who was fast asleep, but all she received for a response was snoring, "Mimi? Mimi! Wake up!" 

"Go away……" Mimi grumbled under her blanket. It's been five days since Mimi agreed to be Yamato's roommate/ housekeeper. It was Saturday, and Shoko said it would be okay if she missed the half-day at school to move out. Since all her stuff were packed into boxes and were already sent to Yamato's apartment, she had to sleep on the couch.

"Mimi! Get up this instant! I have to go to the café, and I want to make sure you get up to meet with Jyou at that studio place or whatever!" Shoko scolded as she shook Mimi's shoulder. Mimi just shooed her away, grumbling.

_'Little brat…….'_ Shoko thought angrily.

"Mimi, if you don't get up now…….I'm gonna………." Shoko said sternly, "……reduce your pay!"

Mimi burst out from under her blanket and off of the couch, running into the bathroom.

_'Well, I guess that worked ……..' _Shoko thought as she stood alone in the living room.

* * *

Mimi walked into the small kitchen fully dressed. She wore a white hoodie over a green blouse and blue faded jeans. Her hair was tied into a half ponytail. The first thing she noticed was that her aunty was still here, she seemed to be making Mimi's favorite- pancakes topped with strawberries and whipped cream. Mimi smiled happily as she smelled the aroma of the pancakes. 

"Well, I see you're still here……shouldn't you be at the cafe?" Mimi asked as she opened the fridge and took out the orange juice carton.

Shoko looked up and smiled at Mimi.

"Good morning, Mimi!" Shoko greeted her niece happily, "I decided we should at least have breakfast together, since I won't be eating breakfast with you anymore…….."

Shoko looked down to the pancakes with a sad expression. Mimi felt guilty for causing the sad expression on her most beloved aunt's face. She smiled weakly as she hugged her aunty.

"Oh, Aunty Shoko, you know I love more than anyone!" Mimi said cheerfully, "But, I don't want to burden you for too long. You need to live your life! Go on dates, parties, or even some place out of this country! Like New York or Hawaii!"

Shoko hugged her niece back. She knew Mimi loved her so much that it probably pained her to move, but Shoko also knew that Mimi was smart and mature enough to make her own decisions. On the day that Mimi told her that she will be moving out, Shoko didn't know what to say.

_Flashback_

_"I want to move out" Mimi said determinedly during dinner time._

_Mimi shocked Shoko so much that she almost spit out her food. She stared at her niece, who looked like she was on the verge on tears._

_"Wh-what?" Shoko stuttered, "Move out? Why?"_

_"I know you raised me for the past ten years, and I am grateful for having such a wonderful aunty like you, but….." Mimi trailed as she breathed in, "You never got to do anything fun………..you haven't gone on any dates, parties, or even just a night out with your girlfriends. You were so busy working and taking care of me, that you never had any time for personal time……….so I'm moving out so you could have a normal life…"_

_Shoko stared at her, eyes wide. She was completely speechless._

_"Okay………..if it's what you want………….okay………."_

_End of Flashback_

"Uh……..Aunty Shoko?" Mimi said, interrupting Shoko from her thoughts.

Shoko broke the hug and looked at Mimi.

"Yes, Honey?" Shoko asked with a weak smile.

"The pancakes are burning…." Mimi said bluntly as she pointed to the flaming pan on the stove.

"What?!?"

* * *

After creating a new batch of pancakes, and throwing away the burnt ones, Mimi finally was able to eat breakfast with her Aunty. Mimi was sure going to miss morning like those, but she knew it was for the best. Once the two of them finished the pancakes, Shoko left for work, and Mimi stayed to clean up a little bit. She waited until the clock said 10:45 to leave. She put on her white Roxy flats, grabbed her black Roxy messenger bag filled with her pajamas and extra clothes, and left. 

Now, she was searching for the studio that Jyou told her to meet at. He said that Yamato had to rehearse with the band for their concert tonight in the morning, so that was the reason for her having to meet them at the studio. She was originally supposed to meet them at 11:30, but she decided to get their early. She didn't want to make a bad impression. On Jyou, not Yamato.

She looked down at the note that Jyou wrote her to get to the studio:

_It's around the Tokyo Dome. It's a tall building with the sign, "Arashi Productions", at the entrance. Not hard to miss, DON'T be late!_

_-Jyou Kido_

Mimi looked around for a building like Jyou described. She found it in less than five seconds, for it was definitely a big building. And it even had a fountain at the entrance! Not a small one, but a really big one. Jyou was right about it not being hard to miss, but not because of the building being big, but the sign being extremely large at the entrance.

_'Well, I sure don't fit in a place like this……….' _Mimi thought as she walked through the automatic doors. She could feel the eyes of the big security guard standing by the doors gazing on her back.

Mimi turned around and gave the guard, who was all muscles, a friendly smile and turned away quickly.

As she stared at the all of the people walking around the lobby, she noticed almost everyone was dressed in formal suits and business attire, but what she noticed most of all was the celebrities walking around. Mimi didn't know the names of many celebrities, but she how they looked like. It was like knowing a song, but not knowing who the artist was.

But, what really put Mimi in awe, was the inside of the building. The main entrance was huge, new, and completely spotless. There was an information desk right before the hallway for the elevators. She admired the expensive leather couches that were placed in the lobby; they looked more comfortable than her own bed.

However, she didn't notice that she was about to bump into somebody.

"Huh?!?" Mimi cried surprised as she was falling to the ground. She was more surprised to feel someone grasping onto her arm.

"Whoa!" the person cried as he caught Mimi's arm to stop her from falling.

Mimi looked up, only to find herself staring into friendly chocolate brown eyes. Her jaw dropped once she realized how handsome the man she bumped into was. He was a tall muscular man with thick "out of bed" messy brown hair. He wore a red soccer jersey over a white long-sleeved shirt and baggy dark blue jeans.

_'Wow……'_ Mimi thought. She was never the type to like a guy for only his looks, but it didn't mean she never could admire a guy for his appearance.

"Sorry, my bad!" the guy apologized as he helped Mimi to stand straight. She, however, was still on cloud nine, "Hello? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Mimi said as she was brought back to reality. She blushed sheepishly for how stupid she must've looked, "Oh, sorry, I'm fine……"

The guy smiled a goofy, but still cute, smile as he scratched his head, "That's good, sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention………."

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't really paying attention either," Mimi assured him as she smiled, "So……I guess it was both of our faults……no worries!"

The guy blushed as Mimi smiled at him.

"Oh-uh, well…………..yeah…….." he stuttered as he turned away from to hide his blush.

_'Huh?'_ Mimi thought, confused at why he was acting all nervous.

"I'm Mimi Tachikawa by the way!" Mimi said cheerfully as she brought out her hand.

"I'm Taichi Yagami," the guy said once he stopped blushing and shook her hands, "but, you can call me Tai"

Mimi smiled as they shook hands, "Well, it's nice to meet you Tai!"

"Likewise!" Tai said cheerfully, but as he looked down at his watched his face went from cheerful to panic, "Shit! I'm late!"

Tai took away his hand as he walked past Mimi quickly and said, "Sorry Mimi, but I gotta go! I hope to see you again!"

With that said he left, Mimi staring after him, confused.

"Huh?" She said to herself confused, "Well, that was weird……."

Mimi walked up to the front desk, where a woman was typing on a computer and having a conversation on her black razor phone. She wore a gray suit and a matching skirt, her jet black hair was tied back into a high ponytail. Mimi could tell that this woman was very high-class just by the way she sat and looked.

"Excuse me…." Mimi said politely, trying to get the woman's attention. However, the woman completely ignored and continued to talk on her cell phone and type on the computer, "……Excuse me!"

The woman still ignored her. Mimi had a vein pop onto her forehead. She tapped the woman on her shoulder.

"Excuse me! But, I need a little help, so would you please tell me where Jyou Kido is?" Mimi asked as she smiled, but her eyes weren't. "So, why don't you hang up that phone? It is rude to just ignore someone."

The woman eyed Mimi suspiciously as she smiled innocently.

"Sorry, Reiko, but I have a little _problem_ right now………I'll call you back!" the woman said to the phone than hung up. She smiled a fake smile at Mimi as she asked, "Who are you?"

Mimi raised an eyebrow as she said, "That's none of your concern because I'm not here to see you, I'm here to meet Jyou Kido……do you know where he is at right now?"

The woman was taken back to be talked to like that, but said, "On the 25 floor in the recording room…"

"Thank you" Mimi said as she nodded a goodbye.

She pressed the up button of the elevator. An elevator opened immediately. She breathed heavily as the doors closed.

'

* * *

"Where the hell is Jyou?!?! And Tai! He isn't here either!" a very annoyed and impatient Yamato yelled as he ran a hand through his golden blonde hair. 

Kazuya, who was sitting on a chair in the recording room, looked up at his fuming band mate over his sports magazine, "Chillax, Yamato, Jyou went to double check a couple things for the concert tonight before you're new roommate comes………."

"Hmph, whatever!" Yamato muttered as he plopped himself on the couch. He stretched his body to lie across the couch, and placed his arms behind his head.

Kazuya shook his head as he went back to his magazine. Takumi, their black-haired keyboardist, laughed at Yamato's childishness. He was playing goldfish on the floor playing with their blonde American bassist, Michael.

"Speaking of your new roommate, do you even know his name? Or how he looks like?" Takumi said as Michael dealt the cards.

"No, today's going to be the first day I'm going to meet him!" Yamato said he closed his eyes.

"Well, don't screw up this time! You're the lead singer; we can't replace the _lead singer_!" Kazuya said as he turned the page he was reading.

The Lone Wolves has been together for three long years, and they haven't had any problems with each other. They were all pretty close, especially Yamato, who was the lead singer and the bass guitarist, and Tai, who was the lead guitarist. The two have been best friends and have known each other since they were in kindergarten. They met Kazuya and Takumi in fourth grade when they were in the same class. Three years later, the four created a band. Yamato already had talent for singing, Tai took guitar lessons, Kazuya already learned how to play the drums, and Takumi has bee playing piano since he was four. With the four combined, they were a pretty good rock band, but they only performed for their families and school. They didn't meet Michael until 8th grade when he transferred from New York, and that was the same year they signed with Jyou. After that, their popularity sky rocketed. Suddenly, they were heard on the radio, seen on TV, magazines, and billboards.

"Don't worry guys, we can trust Yamato….." Michael said, but said under his breath, "Or at least I hoped so……….."

Suddenly, the door burst opened by their lead guitarist and messy haired friend.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Tai apologized as he walked in.

"Hey, Tai, you're late as usual………" Takumi said, not looking at him, but his cards and asked Michael, "Got any twos?"

Michael shook his head as he replied, "Go fish, got any kings?"

"Agh! You suck!" Takumi cried as he gave Michael his king, head down.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm that good…." Michael smirked then looked at Tai and waved, "Sup, Tai?"

Tai sweat dropped as he said, "Hey…."

He walked over to where Yamato was lying on the couch.

"Yo," Yamato said, eyes still closed, "Where have you been?"

"Yeah, Tai," Kazuya asked, eyes still on the magazine, "You're not usually this _late_…"

Tai looked confused for a moment, but then said, "Oh, I bumped into this girl…….."

This got Yamato's attention and he opened his eyes as he sat up to look at his best friend.

"A girl?" Yamato asked, "Is she hot?"

"Here comes the ladies' man………" Takumi said as he once again gave Michael a card.

Yamato rolled his eyes at Takumi as he asked, "What's her name?"

"Congrats Tai, because even though you're a rockstar, you're also a major soccer player, and you never have time for the ladies'" Kazuya said, "Well, unless we're out partying or something…"

Tai blushed as he punched Yamato in the head, "Shut up, I barely know the girl, and I do not have a date……."

Yamato's and Kazuya's faces dropped.

"Well, that was a waste" Kazuya said as he went back to his magazine. Yamato, however, stood up from the couch.

"Dude, where are you going?" Tai asked as he sat on the couch.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink," Yamato said on his way out, "Anybody want anything?"

"Well, make sure you're here before Jyou! If he finds that you're not here and you're new roommate is, he's gonna be pissed!" Tai said as he grabbed a magazine.

"Yeah, yeah," Yamato said walking out of the room.

He had his hands in his pockets as he walked to where the vending machines could be found. But, he stopped when he saw a girl with caramel colored hair walking down the hall in front of him. He couldn't see her face since her back was facing him, but he could tell she was good-looking. Especially by looking at her butt, he always thought a woman with a nice ass will always be hot. From the way she was walking, he knew she was lost.

'_Well, well, this will be fun………' _Yamato thought as he grinned.

* * *

_'This is so not fun! Where the hell is it?' _Mimi thought, irritated. She was completely lost. As soon as she exited the elevator, she didn't know where to go. 

"Recording room? Oh, yeah, like that's easy to find!" Mimi said, annoyed, "Like there isn't twenty frickin' recording rooms on the stinkin' floor!"

Mimi looked at each door, and each one of them said "Recording Room". She knew this was not going to be easy. All of a sudden, she felt that her butt was being rubbed. Her face grew red from anger and quickly turned her head to the pervert that was grabbing her butt.

"What the hell?!?" she yelled as she turned around and broke away so the lecher would stop touching her butt.

She was shocked to find herself looking into deep ocean blue eyes. The lecher had golden blonde hair and was very tall and muscular. He looked familiar, but Mimi couldn't quite put her finger on it. He wore But his eyes were so-

_'Wait stop right there! This guy groped me!'_

"How dare you! You pervert! You think you can just touch me that way?!?" Mimi screamed as she glared at him. She could tell the man was shocked. He must've never had that kind of reaction before, but Mimi didn't care. _No one_ can touch her like that.

"What the-?!? Do you even know who I am?!?!" Yamato yelled, shocked to be talked that way to.

Mimi's glare deepened as she crossed her arms.

"I don't care who you are, that doesn't give you the right to grope anybody!" she yelled.

"Ha, from behind you may look hot, but when I saw your face- I was wrong!" Yamato yelled, "Most girls would love for me to touch their asses!"

"Well I guess I ain't most girls!" Mimi yelled as she stepped forward glaring at Yamato in the eyes.

"That's for sure, in fact- you're a complete weirdo!" Yamato yelled as he glared down at her.

The two continued to argue. Each second that passed, they grew louder and louder to the point that Tai, Kazuya, Michael, and Takumi came outside to see what was all the yelling about. They all had shocked expressions, Yamato was arguing with a _girl_.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Takumi asked as he watched Yamato glared at Mimi, who willingly glared back.

"I bet I know," Tai said as he walked up to Yamato and noticed the way Mimi was glaring at Yamato, "You dog!"

Tai punched Yamato playfully as he laughed, "It was about time you got yelled at for being perverted!"

Mimi watched, confused, as the four strangers laughed at the guy who violated her. Her eyes widened when it caught sight of the big messy brown hair.

"Tai?" Mimi asked surprised. Tai looked at her and his eyes widened in realization.

"Mimi?!?!" Tai exclaimed as he pushed Yamato aside.

"Hey!" Yamato yelled, confused, "You know this bitch?!?"

"Excuse me?!?!" Mimi cried, "Why you bastard! I could kill you right now!"

Tai sweat dropped and walked in between the two, "Yeah, I know her, she's the one I bumped into, remember?"

"Oh, the one I asked if she was hot? Well, she's not……" Yamato said casually, purposely making Mimi even angrier.

"You…………….ASS!!!!" Mimi yelled as she dove for him, but Tai stopped her, "I'm gonna kill you!"

Yamato stuck his tongue out at her as she was being held back by Tai. Kazuya, Michael, and Takumi, who were standing on the sidelines sweat-dropped at the scene.

"What's going on here?"

All six turned to see Jyou standing and staring at them. The manager of the Lone Wolves looked at the band members, confused.

"Jyou!" Tai said as he let go of Mimi, who was calmed down now.

"Jyou?" Mimi asked, thinking for a second, "Jyou!?!"

"Mimi?" Jyou said more to himself than to her. He looked at her to Yamato and figured what all the yelling was about, "I see you've met Yamato……"

Mimi was confused.

"Huh?" Mimi said at first, but her eyes widened in realization, "You mean HE'S Yamato Ishida!?!"

_'No wonder he looked so familiar! That perverted bastard is Ishida!' _

"Duh, I can't believe you didn't know who I was!" Yamato said irritably. Mimi turned to him and glared.

Jyou looked from her to him and chuckled.

"Yep, Mimi Tachikawa, I'll like to introduce you to Yamato Ishida," Jyou said as he watched Mimi roll her eyes, "And Yamato, I'll like to introduce to you, your new roommate!"

Everything went silent for a moment. Each boy was shocked. Mimi and Jyou, however, weren't for they already knew. Mimi had an unpleasant look on his face, and Jyou had a satisfied look on his. But, soon, all of them burst out laughing, except for Yamato, who looked like he heard Michael Jackson was his father.

"What?" Yamato asked, hoping he heard wrong.

"Mimi is _your_ new roommate! She needed a place to stay, and she isn't exactly a big fan of yours- she's perfect!" Jyou said happily as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Yamato looked at Mimi, who only looked away.

"Bu-but, Jyou, you can't be serious! She's a GIRL!" Kazuya said in between laughs, holding his gut.

"Ye-yeah, man, this dude will grope any living thing that wore a skirt!" Takumi cried as he leaned on Kazuya for support so he wouldn't fall, laughing.

Mimi rolled her eyes as she said, "Puh-leeze! If that blonde idiot thinks he can just grope me again- he's gonna have to say good-bye to his hand!"

"Again?!?" Jyou asked as he looked at Yamato with a raised eyebrow. Yamato refused to make eye contact with his manager.

"Pfft! Don't ask!" Tai said as he chuckled.

"Well, anyway, let's get back into the recording room- we don't want to get in the way……" Jyou said as he motioned everyone back into the direction of the recording room.

Mimi took one last look at Yamato and glared at him as she walked past Jyou.

* * *

"Okay, now why don't I introduce you to the band!" Jyou said as they were all settled in the recording room, Mimi standing right next to him while the boys were seated. 

"Hey, I'm Takumi! I play the keyboard!" Takumi jumped, wanting to introduce himself, he wrapped an arm around Mimi as he said, "Remember, I'm the hot one!"

Mimi smiled nervously as she chuckled. Tai punched Takumi and brought him back to his seat.

"Sup, I'm Kazuya, I play the drums," Kazuya introduced himself from his seat on the chair and waved his drum sticks.

Mimi nodded.

"And, I'm Michael, I'm the American bassist" Michael said as he shook hands with Mimi, "You already know Tai and Yamato!"

"America!?!?" Mimi asked, surprised. She wasn't quite used to foreigners.

"Yep," Michael said proudly.

"Wow!" Mimi said in awe.

All her life, Mimi wished to go to America. Just to experience the freedom most Americans have. Her mother used to tell her stories about how one day the two of them would go to America and take a road trip together across the U.S.A. Of course, that was before she dumped her on her twin sister. Before Mimi realized how harsh life is, when she actually had fantasies and dreams. Now, she only knew of reality.

"Mimi? You alright?" Tai asked concern at Mimi's sudden silence.

Mimi snapped back to reality and smiled at Tai.

"Uh- yeah, no problems here!" Mimi said cheerfully, "So what now?"

"Well, right now………I guess I should give the guys a break until the concert tonight, and take you and Yamato home……" Jyou said thoughtfully as he looked at the five boys, "You okay with that?"

"Hell yeah!" the members of the Lone Wolves said, happy to get time off.

* * *

"Well, here we are!" Jyou said as he walked into the _freshly_ clean apartment belonging to Yamato. He was so glad he hired some help to clean the place; he knew Yamato wouldn't even bother to clean up the mess he made from the party. 

The two teenagers walked into the apartment. He was happy to finally have them not arguing. Throughout the entire car ride, Yamato would try to do things that would just annoy Mimi. And when he did, Mimi would respond by either hitting him in the head or yelling.

Mimi entered the apartment wide-eyed. The place was pretty huge for just one person, or even two people. The living room and dinning was the first thing you see and there was a hallway that showed the two bedrooms and one bathroom. The furniture consisted of one huge comfortable leather couch and a glass coffee table with a huge plasma TV.

_'Whoa'_

"Like what you see?" Yamato asked, smirking as he walked up next to her. He noticed her reaction the moment she walked through the door.

Mimi stopped gaping at the apartment and frowned at Yamato, "Well, it is most certainly better looking than you are…….."

"Why you-!"

"Now, now, you two, let's be settle," Jyou interrupted Yamato, "I'm going to leave now, so Yamato make sure you're ready at 4 so I can pick you up to head out for the stadium….."

Yamato waved him away as he plopped himself on the couch and turned on the TV. Jyou shook his head as he handed Mimi her house keys.

"Good luck with him" Jyou said smiling as he walked to where Yamato is.

Mimi watched him as he whispered something to Yamato, who looked like he didn't care.

"Now, you know what will happen if you screw this one up, don't act stupid!" Jyou whispered sternly to Yamato, "She's a nice and innocent girl, don't do anything indecent please, be respectable!"

"Yeah, yeah, respectable, got it…" Yamato said eyes on the television.

Jyou sighed as he walked away; he stopped in front of Mimi.

"Please make sure he doesn't-"

"I know you want me to make sure he doesn't act like an idiot, which he is, and that he doesn't act reckless…." Mimi finished his sentence, "Don't worry, you can trust me!"

Mimi smiled at Jyou, who looked down and smiled weakly at her.

"Thank you," Jyou said as he walked out of the door.

* * *

**luvin-hope:** Sorry it took so long for me to update this chapter! As you can see I'm keeping all of my Author's Notes down at the bottom so you won't waste your time reading this when you can just read the story. The goal I wanted for this chapter was to have Mimi and Yamato finally meet, and to introduce the band members! 

I want to thank all who reviewed: leni-cherry, islandgurl985, M M Forever, KoumiLoccness (who wasted his/ or her time reviewing, but thanks!), samuraidrive, geminixangel, RofRuri, Lotus Blossom Skye, MarineDweller, K-Chan Higu Mizuki, bb-aingel22, and MoonyBurlesqueZiggyHepburn! You went out of your way to read and review, I appreciate it!

**In the next chapter: **Mimi and Yamato start living together, creating complete chaos!


End file.
